No Matter What
by solarkittygirl
Summary: Jesse is safe now... or so it seemed. Jaden thought Jesse had been through enough by the time he had a coma caused by a seizure but he thought wrong when he was kidnapped again by a different person. Who is Jesse's kidnapper and will Jesse be safe again?
1. No Escape

**No Matter What**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, just the idea and the plot in this story.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I actually got to write another story! I'm still working on my other story, Duel Academy Adventures so it's not the end of the road for that story yet. Plus there's going to be a sequel to it, but for now, I'm gonna be working on this story and my other one back and forth from now on and this story has total spiritshipping for sure, so read and review! But no flames!**

**Warning: Yaoi and attempted (but failed) rape. Not the best story for kids under the age of 13. Don't say I didn't warn you, because I just did.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: No Escape**

"Jaden! Jaden are you ok? Say something! Jaden!!"

Jaden was trying his best to stay awake. He knew he had to try in order to keep Jesse from getting worried too much, but it was already too late for that. He knew Jesse was worried at the sight of his best friend/crush becoming too weak to move much. "Jess, stay here with me. Please..."

As much as Jesse wanted to stay with his crush, he knew he had to find the Trapper and take him down before he did anything to hurt his closest friend. "Jay, I want to stay with you so badly. But if I don't go on ahead and take down the Trapper he could get away or worse find you here and hurt you. I can't let that happen. I won't."

There was no point in arguing with Jesse now. Jaden knew that way too well. "Please be careful Jesse. I'll be waiting here for you."

"There's no need to worry about me. I'll be just fine. I promise I'll come back for you Jaden." He kissed Jaden lightly on his lips to seal the promise that he made. He then turned and ran towards the direction where Giese Hunter was waiting.

_Jesse.... please be careful._

** Jaden & Jesse**

_**Jesse there's someone up ahead. That has to be the Trapper.**_ The duel spirit by the name of Sapphire Pegasus with long wings and a blue unicorn horn looked around. _**Be careful. I sense a strange power coming from up ahead.**_

"Don't worry. I got this all under... wait. Did you hear something just now? Jesse started looking around when he heard the roar of an engine on a motorcycle.

_**Be on your guard Jesse. This is the Trapper.**_

"I will." He was looking in the direction of the roaring engine waiting for Giese Hunter to come riding down the entryway so Jesse could finally do what he's been longing to do (besides sharing his feelings with Jaden): take Giese down.

As expected, Giese Hunter rode up to about ten feet away from where Jesse and Sapphire Pegasus was standing. He got off his motorcycle and stood up. "Well well what a suprise: the owner of the Crystal Beasts decided to show up at my hideout! It looks like comin' here wasn't so bad after all!"

Without warning, a net came flying out of nowhere and was headed straight for Sapphire Pegasus. Before it could ever reach its intended target, Jesse jumped in front of Sapphire Pegasus and intercepted the capture from the net.

_**Jesse!!**_

The bluenette struggled with the net a little bit then decided there wasn't much he could do to save himself but he had to get Sapphire Pegasus out of there before he shot out another net going for Sapphire Pegasus. "I'll be alright. Just go get help! Hurry!"

Sapphire Pegasus was hesitant at first, but he knew what he had to do, even if that meant leaving his master/best friend behind.

As Sapphire Pegasus flew off, Giese grabbed the net that held Jesse up so that they were staring at eye level. "Well, it looks like getting the wrong target wasn't so bad after all. Now more of your little friends will come in an attempt to rescue you and I'll take their valuable cards and add them to my collection, along with your rare and valuable Crystal Beast cards."

Jesse's eyes widened at what he heard. _"Oh no! What if he goes after Jaden? No I can't let that happen. Sapphire Pegasus come back to me."_

_**Jesse, I don't want you to be captive of the Trapper any longer than need be.**_

_"No! I don't want my friends to get hurt! Please come back!"_

After a short moment of silence, Sapphire Pegasus finally gave in and went back to his card where he belonged. Giese laughed at what seemed to be a foolish attempt.

"What's so funny, you bastard?"

"Haha! It does't matter if you send your ittle beasts out for help or not. Your friends are still coming for you either way. Well now they won't be coming as soon as I thought. Well that just leaves us some time alone doesn't it?"

Jesse was trying to figure out what he meant by that. Then not a second too late, he finally figured it out and gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would, as sure as heaven and hell exists. Face it boy, there's no escape for you."

At the thought of what Giese Hunter would do to him while he was separated from his friends, Jesse started to get even more frantic than before and started squirming even more trying to escape form his captor but the attempt was for nothing because the net wouldn't budge. Giese was carrying the net with Jesse stuck inside in his arms as he revved up the engine and rode away, with Jesse trying his best to call for help.

**Jaden & Jesse**

"ugh.. can't.. stay.. awake..." The brunette was going in and out of conciousness as he was trying his best to stay awake.

"JADEN!!"

_Wait is that... Syrus?!_

"Jaden wake up!!" He heard the mini blunette call out to him several times, but he still couldn't get up and his vision was starting to get didn't have the will to stay conscious anymore, so he let darkness fall over him as he closed his eyes.

"Jim he needs to get to the infirmary!" He could still hear his friends' voice. He couldn't move at all, but he felt his body being swept up by Jim bridal stlye and taken to the infirmary.

_Jesse... where are you? Are you ok?_ Questions like this filled the brunette's head as he was being taken away somewhere away from Jesse. He was still thinking about his crush as he fell completely into a deep slumber.

**Jaden & Jesse**

_What is this place? Where am I?_

Jaden was standing in a room filled with nothing but darkness. He was confused. He didn't think he knew this place, but he had to find out was this place was.

**"JADEN!!"**

Jaden turned around when he heard the familiar voice yell his name. It was the voice he fell in love with. _Jesse..._

What he saw shocked him to the core. Jesse was be held in chokehold by the Trapper. He wanted to know why and how this guy had the one he loved in his grasp.

"WHAT THE HELL!! LET HIM GO YOU DAMN BASTARD!!!!"

Jaden was very angry at what he saw. Before he could set the struggling bluenette free from thr chokehold of the Trapper, the Trapper took out a knife that looked sharp enough to pierce the skin just by looking at it. (believe me there are knives out there like that. My grandpa has a whole collection of knives at his house.)** "Now I wouldn't come any closer if you knew what was good for this here boy."**

The brunette knew that this guy wasn't kidding: he would slit Jesse's throat if he tried to save him so he kept his distance. "Why the hell do you have Jesse? Let him go!"

The bluenette tried not to move in fear of having a knife to his throat but he wanted to stop Jaden from saving him because with Giese's reflexes he could move his arm very quickly and end up stabbing the brunette instead. He didn't want that to happen, but there was nothing he could do to stop him.

**"Hehe... I own him now; body and mind and there's nothing you can do to save your little slut. You might as well just stay where you're at 'cuz you ain't gonna be able to save him now."**

Both the brunette and the blunette's eyes widened with terror. Jaden knew what he meant by that and he wished he never did. The bluenette started to sob quietly thinking about all the sick things Giese Hunter was about to do to him. **"Jaden help me! Please!!"**

The brunette looked over to his bluenette crush.

"I'm gonna save you Jess. I promise. Nothing's going to stop em from saving you no matter what."

**"Ha! What a useless promise! Then again, not all promises can be kept. Let's see if your little promise will be kept this time."**

After that was said, both Trapper and Jesse disappeared in a shroud of darkness. "Hey what the hell?! TRAPPER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! GIVE JESSE BACK!!" But it was too late. The brunette woke up slowly from his nightmare and looked up to see his friend surrounding him. Syrus was standing over him crying his eyes out, Chazz was leaning against the door, Hasslebarry and Alexis had worried looks on their faces, and Jim was sitting on the bed to the right of Jaden's bed.

*Pant pant* "Just a bad dream. Hey guys, where's Jesse?"

Hasslebarry and Alexis exchanged regretfull eyes as they were trying to decide who would tell jaden the terrible news.

Alexis broke the short moment of silence. "Jaden..." she hesitated for a few seconds and continue. "Jesse's gone."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 1. The next chapter is coming up soon because I'm really happy to be writing a Spiritshipping story! I'm a big fan of Spiritshipping because I think Jaden X Jesse makes a great couple! Anyone else who's a fan of Spiritshipping, review and I will get more inspiration for my new chapter! 'Till then! **


	2. Trapped by the Trapper

** No Matter What**

**A/N: Well here's the second chapter of my story! I told you it would be here soon! Like I said, I'm a total fan of Spiritshipping! Well the last chapter was a cliffhanger for some of you, and now we'll see what will happen when jaden realizes that his dream is real.**

**Warning: Same warning applies as last time. I'm making this up as I go, so even I don't know when you will actually have to listen to this, but I will put it up here anyway. Yaoi and attempted (but failed) rape and blah blah blah. You know the rest. Anyway, back to the story at hand.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trapped by the Trapper**

"What? What do you mean Jesse's gone?" asked the brunette teen, almost choking on his own words.

"He's gone Jaden," the blonde obelisk replied. "We thought he was going back to get help for you but it turns out that we were wrong. Atticus, Zane, and Axel went out to look for him, but that was about three hours ago. Just before you woke up they said they didn't have any luck finding him yet but they'll try their best."

The brunette's eyes widened in horror at the realization that his nightmare was real and his crush was being held captive by a spirit hunter/perverted rapist. He burst out crying when he thought of the things that could have been done to his closest friend: he could have been hurt, abused, or worse...

_No.. this can't be real! Jesse... NO!!_

The brunette started crying even more. He thought it was his fault that Jesse got kidnapped because he let him go all by himself._ Wait he wasn't by himself. He was with Sapphire Pegasus. If that's the case, then why hasn't he sent any of his card spirits to look for help?_ At this realization he thought of something else: _What if he's too weak to even talk to his own spirits?_

Hasslebarry thought it would be a good time for him to chime in before Jaden had an emotional breakdown. "Sarge please stop crying! They'll find Sargent Jesse in no time!"

"It's not that," said the brunette teen, still sobbing and thinking about the condition his crush could be in. "It's that... Jesse's been kidnapped by the Trapper! Lord knows what could be happening to him right now.

Everyone in the room (Chazz included) stared at their friend in horror and regret for what their brunette friend had just told them.

The black haired teen was the first to speak up and break the silence. "Did I just hear right? Jesse's really been kidnapped by the Trapper?" Chazz had a suprised and worried look on his face.

"Yeah he went to face the Trapper by himself. I tried to convice him to stay with me but he was too concerned about the Trapper getting away and hurting us that he just ran on ahead without saying anything else other than promising to come back for me and all." The brunette was still thinking about his crush being hurt or worse. He was literally going into a state of panic because the last thing he wanted was the one he loved to get hurt: it didn't matter if it was physical or emotional hurt, he didn't want him to get hurt at all. he loved him too much to let that happen. "You idiot!!" Chazz yelled. "You actually let him go without trying to convince him to stay even more?! Don't you know how damn dangerous this Trapper guy is?!"

Alexis stepped up before things got even worse. "Quit yelling at him Chazz! He wasn't strong enough to hardly lift a finger much less stop him when he ran off! Besides he was doing what he thought was best for us! Now sit your ego maniac ass down and shut up!"

The black hair teen was shocked at the reaction of the blonde haired teen, but he did as he was told and he sit his ego maniac ass down.

But Chazz's words struck Jaden like a strong slap to the face. "You're right... it really is my fault! I could've kept him from going if I just snapped out of my weakness. grr.. SHIT!!! THAT FUCKING BASTARD IS GONNA HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME IF HE HURTS JESSE!!!"

At that moment the brunette teen jumped out of bed before you could say danger. Jim started to get Jaden back in the bed because it wasn't such a great idea to go wandering about in his current condition. He jumped up and grabbed Jaden's arm before he could get anywhere. "Jaden, where the hell do you think you're goin' mate?"

"I have to go save Jesse before something bad happens to him. The Trapper might try to do something very sick and perverted. I'm not about to stay here and let him get away with it if he does. I have to help him as best as I can."

The Australian didn't want to believe it, but Jaden was right and there was no way in God's green acres he could stop Jaden from running out of the room as fast as he could to rescue his beloved. He gave up with a sigh of disbelief and let go of the brunette's arm. He then ran right out of the room almost knocking Chazz to the floor.

As he was running through the hallways, Jaden had only one thing on his mind: _Jesse I'm coming to save you. I love you and I won't give up until you're safe at last. No matter what it takes, I will save you._

**Jaden & Jesse**

_Ugh... where am I?_

The bluenette felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He tried to rub the back of his head to suppress his pain. The only thing that kept him from doing that was because he couldn't move his arms.

_Huh? Wh-what the hell is going on here? Why can't I move my arms?_

After a few seconds of trying to figure out the answer to his question, he discovered there was something around his wrists almost disabling his ability to move them.

_Dammit this guy got me tied up! Now how the hell am I supposed to get out of here?_

After a full minute of struggling and thinking about the situation he was in, he finally gave up and tried to call for help when he realized that if his friends were anywhere near him right now, he could put them in harm's way, which was the very last thing he wanted to happen. For that reason only, he kept his mouth shut. He looked around and examined his surrondings. He noticed that he was locked in some sort of storage closet in the same place he was in before. At that moment, one thing was clear: he needed to get out of there, and fast. He had to get away before Giese Hunter came back and started doing something very sick and perverted. The thought of that happening sent a chill of fear down his spine. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get back to Jaden.

Then he realized:_ I wonder if I can reach my PDA and get someone to help me?_

The bluenette tried going for the PDA which was in his right pocket. He made a great effort to move his hands enough to get his hands to his pocket, he needed luck to retrieve what would get him out of that hellhole-to-be. It took him a few minutes, but it finally slipped out of his pocket due a quick slick of the wrist.

_Wait: If I try to call someone, I'll only be putting them in danger along with me! I can't let that happen!_

**Jaden & Jesse**

As Jaden was running down the path leading to the forest, he stopped and remembered something important: Jesse had his PDA. _That's it! I'll see if Jesse responds. If he does then I'll know he's okay._

With that thought in his head, he didn't waste a single second getting his own PDA out of pocket.

**Jaden & Jesse**

As the emerald eyed European was trying so desperately to get his PDA in a place where he could use it without straining himself, he saw the red button on the device flash to life. The image on the screen came up almost instantly.

_**"Jesse are you there? Say something?"**_

He suddenly became relieved when he heard the voice he fell in love with. He turned as best as he could to look at the screen so he could see the chocolate eyed teen's face he fell in love with as well. He missed him so much right now he felt like he could burst out crying tears of joy.

"Jaden, I'm okay! Boy am I glad to see you! Damn you wouldn't believe how scared and alone I am right now Jay. I miss you so much."

_**"I miss you too Jess. Do you know where you're at? I'm coming to save you."**_

The bluenette eyes went wide with even more fear than before. He couldn't put Jaden in danger. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he did. "I can't tell you Jay. I don't want you to end up like me!" After saying that, the blunette had clear streaks of tears running down his face. He couldn't even bear the thought of Jaden being in the position he was in right now. He didn't want Jaden to get in any danger. He had to keep him away.

_**"I know it'll be hard. But if you don't tell me where you are, we won't be seeing each other until I find you myself and who knows what the Trapper could've done to you by then. He hasn't done anything to hurt you yet has he?"**_

"Well the only thing he's done to me right now is locked me up in a room with my hands tied behind my back. Literally. But it will get worse. I don't want to put you in danger. I'd rather stay here and suffer than let him get you too."

_**"Jess stop saying that. Whatever happens to me while I'm looking for you will be only because of me and my own decisions. Now please tell me where you're at."**_

_Dammit. Well so much for trying to keep him away from danger._ "Fine I'll tell you." It took him a moment to double-check his surroundings to make sure he wasn't going to lead Jaden in the wrong direction. "I think I'm in a storage closet in the same place we were in before we got separated. I'm pretty sure that's where I am." Just as the blunette told the brunette where he was at he started to hear footsteps coming in his direction. He knew who it was: the Trapper. The blunette then attempted to hide the PDA from the sight of his kidnapper.

"Jaden don't say anything!" The brunette knew why he said that by the way he said it. He had an obvious sign of fear in his voice and he was having a difficult time getting his words out so he did as he was told and didn't say a word.

The footsteps got even louder and closer as the emerald eyed blunette breathed hardly and shakingly and the chocolate eyed brunette stayed silent. _Click!_ The door was now unlocked and the one who unlocked it was coming in. The Europe closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Well well! The gem boy's woken up. Now it's time for me to have a little fun!" Giese Hunter didn't know that Jaden was listening to every word he was saying and he was not happy about it. He wanted to punch in the face so bad. He felt the anger burn in his body and he couldn't hold in his anger anymore.

_**"Leave Jesse alone you pervert! If you so much as lay another fucking finger on him, I'll kill you!"**_ Then he remembered he was supposed to stay quiet snd regretted letting his anger get the best of him.

"What the hell! Who said that?!" It was then that the Trapper saw a side of the European's PDA sticking out from behind his back. The bluenette saw the look of confusion that was once on Giese's face disappear instantly as if it were never there at all and his eyes went wide with horror. He did the best he could to hide the now-showing PDA, but he figured he would finds out anyway since he would soon be moved against his will._ All for nothing_ the European thought.

Giese walked over to where the PDA was and picked it up seeing the face of the one who made the death threat.

"Well whattaya know: it's your little slut. You better not of told him the directions to this place or you're really gonna be in for it."

Jesse gulped. He knew the Trapper meant what he said.

_**"Don't you dare hurt him!"**_

"Shut up. He's my possession now. By the time you get here it'll already be too late to save your little gem." After those last words, Giese clicked the off button and took the batteries out of the device and threw it to the opposite side of the room. "You've really done it now boy."

All of a sudden, the bluenette felt a sudden pain in his shoulder.

"Ugh... what did you do?"

"I injected you with a neutralizing stimulent. You'll be able to feel everything, but there's nothing you can do to protect yourself. How's that for punishement?"

All of a sudden the European's vision started to get blurry as his consciousness slowly faded into darkness.

**Jaden&Jesse**

"Jesse! Jesse come in!! grr.. DAMN YOU TRAPPER!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Without another thought the brunette started running to the hellhole his bluentte crush was trapped in.

_I swear if this guy hurts you, he will die!_

* * *

**A/N: Well it wasn't here as soon as I wanted it to be, but I was busy studying for a competition I had to compete in for school (which we won^^)**

**Wendy: But what will happen to Jesse?**

**Me: Yes everyone my evil friend is still here. I told you I'm making this up as I go along so I don't really know yet. But please review and you'll all find out soon. The next chapter will be here soon.**

**Wendy: But I wanna read it now T.T**


	3. Soundless Screams

**No Matter What**

**A/N: Well my 3rd chapter is finally here! I left you guys with pretty good cliffhangers haven't I? Well it seems like that from all the good reviews I'm getting! Thanks guys!^^ I hope the rest of my story is like this. Anyway author notes aside till the end of this chapter. Here's chapter 3!!! (btw I think now is the time to listen to my warnings.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Soundless Screams**

Jaden couldn't stop running. He had to get to Jesse before he got raped. At this his mind went off somewhere else even though he was still running.

*bad thought starts*

_Jesse I... I can't... I don't want to see you like this. You're so sad because your sense of security is gone. I don't like seeing you sad. But.. I'll try to help you recover in any way I can._

_*crying* I can't recover from this Jaden... It's too terrible... I can't.. get this out of my head._ The eyes that were once filled with innocence, love and happiness, now replaced with sadness, regret and pain, looked up into his lover's promising eyes. The European bluenette then closed his eyes and started crying harder. The brunette couldn't bear seeing his one-and-only love so sad. It wasn't normal for him.

_Jesse.. please stop crying.. I can't stand to see you this way. _The brunette started crying; not only because he was seeing his boyfriend emotionally dysfunctional, but also because he felt like it was his fault that he didn't get there in time to save him from his living hell. Then he stopped crying to make this promise:

_Jess, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never let you out of my sight again._

_You.. can't say that..._

_I just did. I'm not going to let anyone else do that to you ever again._ The brunette took the crying bluenette and held him in his arms as the bluenette continued to cry.

Jesse didn't notice Jaden was holding him until he opened his eyes. He was suddenly filled with fear and pulled away from his brunette boyfriend's grasp. _Let me go!! Help!_

_Jess, calm down. It's just me. You know I would never hurt you. _Jaden was hurt emotionally when he saw the bluenette he loved so much cowering in fear while he was doing his best to calm him down. Jesse noticed the hurt look on the brunette's face and immediately regretted doing that.

_I'm sorry Jaden. I-I never meant to do that._

_It's okay. You have a good reason to be paranoid but you don't have to be anymore. _The brunette took the blunette's hand in his and raised his head up with his other hand so they could look each other straight in the eye._ I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that right?_

Jesse gave a nod yes. He knew Jaden was telling the truth. Jaden would never lie to him no matter how much he would want to.

_I'm not going to let you get hurt ever again._

_Jaden... I don't know if... I'll be able to forget... this._ Just as the brunette started to say something back, darkness started to surround Jesse. They both looked at it in shock. The darkness was glowing red and started to consume the blunette.**(1)**

_Jaden.. w-what's happening to me?! Help!!_

_Jesse!!!_

The brunette tried to reach out for his boyfriend. Just as he did, the bluenette suddenly disappeared into nothingness.

_Jesse.. no... I... I-I lost you... NO!!!!!_

*bad thoughts end*

The brunette's eyes opened with a quick start.

_Man what was that? Is that what could happen if I don't get to Jesse in time?_ Jaden looked up from the ground and saw that he was already at the entrance to the place where the couple were alone together for the last time before the bluenette was kidnapped; where the blunette never left.

The brunette stood up from where he had collapsed when he started getting the bad thught in his head and thought to himself: _I'm here now, Jess. I'm gonna get you out of here now. _Without another thought, he quickly ran to the entrance to save Jesse from his nightmare.

**Jaden & Jesse**

Jesse was very weak and unconscious from the shot he had recieved earlier. As he was slowly waking up, he began to realize his hands were no longer behind his back. In fact they were at his sides where he could move them wherever he wanted to. He tried to move them, but they wouldn't budge. He couldn't move any parts of his body even if he tried. He had been unable to move because of the serum that he could feel running through his blood vessels and slowly making him weaker. Then he thought of trying to yell at the top of his lungs, but as much as he tried he could barely let out a whisper.

_What did this guy do to me? Why can't I speak or move? Where am I?_

He was laying on the ground motionless and speechless. He attempted to get his eyes fully opened. To his suprise they actually did open up all the way.

_Well at least my eyes work._

At the next sight he saw he regretted ever opening his eyes in the first place: Giese with a knife in his pocket. The European gasped in fear as much as his vocal cords would allow him and his eyes widened.

_Well it looks like you're awake. It's about time. Now I can do whatever I want and you can't do anything about it._

The blunette started crying because he knew it was the truth and he would feel every sick thing that would happen to him. The next thing he knew, the Trapper was standing right above him and had his hands on the blunette's hip. They were then slowly progressing to his jeans. Giese to unbuttoned the bluenette's jeans, pulled them off and said with an evil smirk on his face "This is gonna be fun."

**Jaden & Jesse**

The hallways seemed to fly right by Jaden as he was running as fast as his legs would carrying him to rhe place where his European lover was being held hostage. The only things he could think about was saving Jesse, killing the Trapper if he did anything at all to hurt the bluenette, and get the hell out of there before he could do anything else to him. Up ahead he saw a doorway that he knew Jesse had to be in since he was hearing voices.

_Jesse has to be in there I know it. But I have to be careful in case the Trapper's in there with him because hecould hold me back._

The brunette stopped in his tracks in front of the closed door and put his ear up to it.

_"This is gonna be fun."_

The brunette gasped. _Oh no it's the Trapper. Jesse's definately in there. _He cracked the door open and apparently Giese didn't notice the slight creaking sound the door made becaused he didn't look back to see what that noise was. He was too busy having his own fun making Jesse scared. Jaden saw the knife in Giese's pocket; the same knife he threatened to hurt Jesse with in his vision. After seeing the sharp object the brunette looked down at the blunette and stared at the eyes he had fallen in love with. Even at a distance, he could tell that he was scared and wanted to get out of there by any means necessary.

_Jess... I'm gonna get you out of here don't worry._ He looked to his right and saw a ladder against the wall. _Perfect! I can save Jesse before he gets hurt and the Trapper won't even know what hit him!_ Without any second thoughts the brunette ran and climbed up the ladder to where he would finally save the European from his hellhole.

**Jaden & Jesse**

The European was trying his best to get his voice to work again but he couldn't do anything. He wasn't in control of his body. He just prayed in his mind that get out of there as soon as possible. There was nothing he could do and he knew it.

_Jaden.. help me..._

**Jaden & Jesse**

Jaden was already at the top of the platform in a matter of five seconds and from there he could see Jesse being terrified and Giese getting ready to rip his boxer shorts off. Now he had to think fast. After only a split-second of searching he found a rope he could swing off of that would get him down to the blunette and the rapist. Without any second thoughts he grabbed hold of it and ran at full speed. He could feel the wind whipping at his face as he swung down. Out of all the things that could've happened right there, he was lucky enough to swing into the Trapper and knock him down before he could do anything else to the bluenette. The brunette looked up from where he landed and saw that he knocked Giese on his back with a tremendous impact.

_Jaden you're here!_

* * *

**1: Now it's time for a little contest: If anyone can tell me what was consuming Jesse, I will give you a sneak peek at the first few headings of my new chapter (which I already got typed). The answer has to be right though! If you get it right but want to wait for the next chapter, then PM it to me or put it in your review. **

**A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 3!**

**Wendy: It's about time Jaden got there! I thought you were going to let Giese rape Jesse!**

**Me: I'd drop dead before I let that happen!**

**Wendy: I can arrange that *evil smile creeps onto face***

**Me: If you kill me I won't be able to keep writing this story. You do know that right?**

**Wendy: Dammit T.T**


	4. Insane for Revenge

**No Matter What**

**A/N: Here's chapter 4 of my story. Sorry it's a little late *damn homework* Congratulations to chrisandersenyuki who got the answer to the contest question right! Here's the answer: it was Jesse's everchanging emotions. Well anyway here's the new chapter. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Insane for Revenge**

The brunette turned around and stared into the relieved eyes of the bluenette he had fallen in love with and smiled. "I told you I'd save you!" The bluenette smiled with relief when he looked into the eyes of the one he loved and missed so much. He couldn't be any happier than the way he felt at that moment. His eyes flashed towards Giese who was sneaking up behind the brunette with his knife held up above his head, ready to strike. His face went from relieved to scared in an instant. The brunette didn't miss the sudden change in facial expression and turned around just in time to punch Giese in the stomach and stopped him from bringing the knife down any lower. He looked down at the pained rapist and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

The brunette's eyes were suddenly overflowed with anger and he started glowing orange with rageand this mysterious glow took over his whole body. The European had no clue what was happening to the brunette, but he did know that he was getting worried. He tried with all his might to regain control of his body, but he couldn't do anything but watch as something that was completely unexpected to him happen to his bruenette boyfriend.

The glow coming from the brunette was becoming stronger with his growing rage. He tightened his grasp on Giese's shirt collar and brought him to eye level with him. "I'll spare you for now, but if you ever hurt my beloved Jesse again, you will wish you had never been born. Now get out of here before I change my mind." He then let go of his shirt collar.

Jesse was starting to get scared and realized that this was not the same friendly and comforting tone of voice Jaden always used; it ws the tone of voice someone filled with revenge would use. _Jaden what's gotten into you? What could've made you this mad? _Then he had what I like call a "duh" moment. _Would I actually cause Jaden to get THIS insane? Does he really care about me this much?_

All the Trapper could do was stare in fear at what he used to think would be no threat to him at all. His fear resolved after a moment and he chuckled. "Boy, do you really think you scare me? I could kill you right now!!" He wasted no time at all to make another attempt to kill kim. But before he could make contact with the place the brunette's heart was located Jaden stopped grabbed his arm and kept it stuck in the same place for a moment.

"You can't kill me; not when I'm protecting the one I love. I won't let you hurt him." The orange glow surrounding the brunette was turning a dark red. The energy coming from him was so strong it could've been felt from a distance. He tightened his grip on Giese's arm with enough force that he made him drop his weapon. He was shocked at how strong the brunette had become from his rage.

"No stop.. please AACK!!! Alright I'll stay away from him! Just let go of my damn arm!"

"Sorry. You had your chance but you blew it. You should've gotten away while you still had the chance."

At that moment, anyone within a quarter of a mile could hear Giese's scream of pain. As much as he hated the situation Giese put him in, Jesse couldn't stand to see him get hurt, especially by the one he loved. He couldn't stand for anyone to get hurt; he was too kindhearted and sensitive for that. He had to get the brunette to stop somehow, even if it meant he had to strangle himself to start moving again.

To the bluenette's suprise, it didn't take as much effort as he thought it would take. _The serum must be wearing off!_ He was still a little weak but at least he could move enough to get himself up. He made a slight effort to stay up as he walked weakly to Jaden. When he finally got there he put his arms around the brunette's waist.

This action made the brunette stop squeezing Giese's arm and look back. "Jesse what are you doing?"

"Trying... to.. stop you.. Jaden.. don't you realize.. what you're doing?"

The brunette looked back of the now terrified face of Giese Hunter. He was shocked. He realized that he had hurt someone else right in front of the sensitive person he had fallen in love with. He suddenly let go of Giese's arm.

Before anything else could happen to him he ran out only to be stopped by a few shining lights; the lights of the duel spirits he had absorbed energy from. "What the.. no s-stay away from me... AAAAAHHHH!!!!" With that, Giese disappeared, never to be seen again.

The European burst out crying at the sight and the brunette tried to calm him down with his strong and calming embrace. "Shh. It's alright. It's all over now."

After a minute or two, the blunette finally calmed down. "Jaden?"

"What is it Jesse?"

The European paused for a few seconds and then said what he needed to say. "Thanks for saving me."

The brunette smiled. "You're welcome Jess. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you like ever again."

The European smiled his usual happy smile and the brunette was glad to see that he was smiling again. The brunette stopped the embrace to find Jesse's pants and help him get them on because he was apparently still weak from the paralyzing serum and making a successful attempt to stop his boyfriend from killing Giese on his own only made the matter worse for him.

"J-Jaden.. I feel... weak.. ugh..." Just then the the European passed out in the brunette's arms.

"Jesse wake up! Say something! JESSE!!" He was getting really worried and started to panic. "SOMEONE HELP!!!"

**Jaden & Jesse**

Atticus was the first to turn his head and recognize the brunette's voice. "Did you hear that? It sounded like Jaden!" The whole group instanlty turned their heads in the direction of Jaden's voice.

"He sounds like he could use some help pronto," said Axel with hidden worry in his voice.

"Yeah. We better find him before something else happens," said Zane.

Atticus got worried for many reasons. "You're right. By the looks of things, its not gonna be good if Jaden's in trouble, especially now while we're trying to hunt Viper down."

Without second thoughts, they ran to the place where their friends desperately needed their help not knowing that they were being watched the whole time**(1)**.

**Jaden & Jesse**

"Jesse? Jesse wake up! Say something please!!" He knew he had to get Jesse out of there at all costs. _Jess, hang on. I'll get you out of here. _The brunette scooped up the bluenette in his arms and started to run to the infirmary. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw shadow figures coming towards them. He started to back off until the figures came into plain sight. When he saw that it was his friends coming to help he sighed with relief. "Guys, you're here!"

"Jaden! Thank goodness you're okay." Atticus quickly ran up to his friend and saw the bluenette in his state of unconsciousness and his eyes went wide. "What happened to him?"

"He passed out all of a sudden. He needs help fast!"

Zane's face went wide with worry. Without any warning, the brunette's BioBand starting glowing a bright orange. Everyone covered their eyes as the light got brighter. The brunette collapsed and Axel caught him before they fell to the to the floor.

"W-what just happened?" the navyette said in astonishment. "He didn't duel did he?"

Axel staggered as he was trying to put Jaden and Jesse in a better position side by side on the ground and then gave his two cents on the problem. "Well there aren't any signs of damage from a duel so I don't know what could've caused this. But one thing's for sure: we gotta get them to the infirmary before anything else happens."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Axel took Jaden and put his arm over his shoulder so he could get him where he needed to go. Zane did the same with Jesse and Atticus led the way so he could get the door to the infirmary open before the other's bust down the door running nonstop. Little did they know that during all the confusion and worry the same one that was watching them last time was watching them yet again and was laughing an evil laugh as he backed away slowly.

**Jaden & Jesse**

The brunette was slowly regaining his consciousness. "urg..uh... W-what happened?" He realized that Jesse was supposed to be with him. He looked around and he found the bluenette still laying unconscious on the bed next to him. "Jesse!" He suddenly jumped up from where he was laying and rushed to the blunette's side. "Jesse! Are you okay?"

"He's alright Jaden," said Fontaine, the school nurse. The brunette looked around and saw Aster and Syrus sitting in front of Jesse who stayed there to watch them while everyone else was at lunch. "He just needs to rest a little longer. You need to go get some lunch and maybe he'll wake up by the time you come back."

The brunette looked down at the European who looked so peaceful when he was asleep. "But I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with him."

The silver haired duelist stood up. "Jaden we'll look after him while you're gone. You need to go eat something. You've been in here for a day."

The brunette looked up at the clock. 12:30. _Wow. Have I really been in here this long? _He looked back at the blunette and leaned in to kiss him on his cheek. "I'll come back Jess." With no more said, the brunette reluctantly walked out of the infirmary to go eat lunch with the rest of his friends.

* * *

**1: It's time for another contest!! Man you guys struggled with the last one, but this one's gonna be a bit easier (I hope)**

**A/N: Well here's the end of chapter 4.**

**Wendy: And you HAD to have another geussing contest.**

**Me: Well the prize is the same but it's a totally different answer that only you and me know right now. So let's see if more than one person can get this right!^^**


	5. Tragedy Strikes

** No Matter What**

**A/N: Well guys here's chapter 5 and the people who got my question right: Yukiko Shiroryuu, chrisandersenyuki (which I saw coming), and akinos. Congrats you guys!^^ The correct answer was Viper.**

**Wendy: At least it was easier than last time! You had everyone guessing wrong answers!**

**Me: Yea I'm glad more people got it this time. Sorry I made it so hard last time guys. *anime sweatdrops* Well here's the next chapter.**

**Wendy: And about damn time too.**

* * *

** Chapter 5: Tragedy Strikes**

Jaden was sitting down at lunch with his friends. He wasn't eating any of his food. He was just staring at the floor in deep thought. He was too worried about Jesse to worry about anything else. He wished there was something he could do for him but he had to leave that up to nurse Fontaine for now. He hoped Jesse would eventually come out of the infirmary with that happy smile he always had on his face and everything would go back to normal.

Jaden's friends noticed that he was worried about Jesse and wanted to help in some way. Alexis chimed in trying to get Jaden to cheer up even a little bit. "Jaden why won't you eat anything?"

Jaden looked up at her with a depressed look on his face. "I can't Alexis. I have a lot on my mind right now. I don't feel like eating at a time like this." With nothing else said he went back to looking at the floor and his mind went back to his former thoughts. His friends exchanged worried looks. Hasslebarry saw something glowing red in Jaden's pocket.

"Hey Sarge, your PDA is blinking."

He suddenly snapped out of his train of thought and answered it hoping for good news from nurse Fontaine.

But what he got was the exact opposite. _**"Jaden you need to come quickly! Something happened to Jesse!"**_

Everyone's eyes went wide with worry. "What happened to him? Is he okay?"

_**"All I can tell you right now is that something bad happened to him. I need you to come down here as fast as you can. Hurry!"**_

Jaden held back tears as he got up and ran off to the infirmary.

_Jesse please be okay._

** Jaden & Jesse**

The door to the infirmary burst open and in ran Jaden. "What happened to Jesse?!"

Nurse Fontaine looked down in sadness. "Jaden I don't know how to say this to you without getting you worried: Jesse had a seizure and now he's in a coma."

The news shocked Jaden to the core. _W-what? Jesse..no. How could this happen?_ Jaden turned his head to Jesse. He looked peaceful while he was sleeping but at the thought of having a seizure, he must have been anything but peaceful. He turned his head back to the nurse. "What caused the seizure?"

"I'm pretty sure it has something to with this serum I extracted from him. I've confirmed it to be paralysis serum; the kind of serum that could weaken control of your body for a minimum of twelve hours."

_Twelve hours? Wait if Jesse was talking to me on his PDA, then how was he able to move when I was close to killing Trapper? He had to have gotten it in him not too long ago after that. _"But he was able to move when I was with him. How was that possible?"

"His body's defenses must have been working hard to prevent the serum from going any farther than it already was. A little too hard in fact. Not too long after you left he tried to get up while he was still weak. He wouldn't lay back down no matter how much we tried to lay him back down. It was then that he had a seizure and passed out."

Jaden didn't like any of this. First the Trapper attempted to rape Jesse and now he was in a coma. "How bad is his coma?" he asked hoping it wasn't what he thought it would be.

"I haven't classified it yet. I called you right after we got him back in bed." The nurse looked to Aster who was still there. Syrus had left before Jesse had the seizure. "Aster would you help me get the brain monitor out of that closet over there?" After a few seconds the brain monitor was out of the closet. Fontaine put the cord with the rubber ends on Jesse's forehead. "Jaden try saying something to him."

_What am I supposed to say? _Thinking of nothing better to say he just said what he was thinking at the moment. "Jesse? Can you hear me? Jesse?" Jaden looked over to the brain monitor. He thought the rate of mind activity would increase but it stayed the same. He started to get even more worried.

"Oh no. This is worse than I thought. He's not responding to sounds!"

Jaden was close to panicking. Even he knew that was bad. "Does that mean he's in a deep coma?"

"Well we can't be sure yet. Try squeezing his hand and see if he responds to physical touch."

He took Jesse's hand in his and squeezed. "What exactly supposed to be happening?"

"Well if he's responsive, he'll squeeze back. If he's not... let's just hope that he is."

Jaden couldn't bear the thought of what could happen if Jesse was unresponsive. A few seconds passed. Jaden tryed squeezing harder but Jesse never squeezed back. Tears started to well up in his eyes. "Jesse please wake up!"

The brain monitor stayed at it's normal pace. The nurse sighed with sadness. "I'm sorry to say this Jaden, but Jesse's in Level 1 stage of comatose."

Suddenly his world just went black. He couldn't beleive something like this could've happened to the one he loved. The tears that were trapped in his eyes came running down his face in a flurry of sadness and worry. After a few second he snapped back into reality. "I'm sorry Jaden. It took take months, maybe even years ro wake up."

_Years?! No!!_ "This can't be happening. It..can't.. be.."

"Jaden I think you need to go back to your dorm. You seem pretty tired."

"No.. I'm not leaving him. Nurse Fontaine.. please let me stay here tonight."

The nurse knew she wasn't going to win if an arguement was ever started. "Fine you can stay here and watch after him but you still need to go to class tomorrow and every other day."

"Okay."

_That night_

Jaden was in a dark and damp room. A cave? He didn't know. Out of nowhere a red eye came into view.

_"W-what is that thing?"_

He wanted to run away from it but if he would've turned around at that moment he wouldn't have saw that Jesse was trapped and unconscious in the pupil of the eye. 

_"JESSE!!"_

He tried to run after it, but it suddenly disappeared. _"Jesse.. no...ugh DAMMIT!!!"_

Darkness swallowed Jaden up and no matter how much he tried to get away he couldn't move.

He woke up with a start. He looked down and saw that Jesse was still there sleeping through his coma. _Thank goodness. It was just a dream._ Jaden tool Jesse's hand in his and whispered in his ear. "I don't know how long your going to be like this but I'll be here with you. Always." He bent down and kissed Jesse lightly on the cheek and fell asleep again, not noticing the red eye staring at him from behind.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 5!**

**Wendy: What no guessing contest?**

**Me: Nope not this time. I'll give you guys a break. ^^**

Wendy: Poor Jesse. He had a seizure! T.T

**Me: Don't worry all will turn out okay. Just r&r to give me more inspiration!^^**


	6. All My Fault

** No Matter What**

**A/N: YAY SPRING BREAK!!!!! Sorry this chapter came a little late guys. I was busy.**

**Wendy: That's your best excuse?**

**Me: Well it's true. I had to practice for my next competition. Well here's the chapter.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6: All My Fault**

A week passed since Jesse fell into a coma. It was 8:30 and Jaden was sitting in class. He waited anxiously for the bell to ring. Every second he was away from Jesse was another second of pain he felt inside of him. He couldn't process everything that was going on right now. Everything bad was happening to Jesse...

_And it's all because of me._

The lunch bell rang and everyone went rushing out of their classrooms to get something to eat; everyone except Jaden. He skipped lunch and went to the infirmary. Jaden went through the doors which seemed to go by him in a sudden blur. He saw Jesse laying on the bed still lying down breathing silently. The longer he was laying there, the more pain Jaden felt inside. The nightmare he had before was flashing through his mind. He didn't know why he had it or what it was about; he just hoped it wasn't going to happen for real. He just wanted Jesse back and try to believe everything would turn out for the best. If only there was something he could do...

_Who am I kidding? There's nothing I can do to change any of this. The only thing I'm good for right now is watching over him and making sure he's still here. Not like he can go anywhere._

He looked down at the face of the sleeping teen. His face made him look like he was somewhere far away evev though he was still right there with him. Jaden cryed to himself silently.

_Jesse... if there was anything I could do to get you out of your coma I would do it but... I can't. I wish I could... It's all my fault you're like this. I'm so sorry._

The bell rang for the students to go back to class so Jaden had to leave, regretting he ever had to.

_In the infirmary after Jaden left_

All was silent. The only movement was the nurse walking around the room to check on patients. She didn't know someone was there hiding and waiting for the right moment to come out.

"That's wierd. All of a sudden I feel like I'm being watched." She looked around the room and saw that no one but herself and her patients were there. "Oh well. I guess it's just my mind playing tricks on me."

She shrugged and went to check on Jesse. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Still no signs of movement from him. Poor Jesse. From what Jaden told me he's been through a lot in the past days." 

Then everything changed.

The person in hiding came out of his hiding spot and attacked Nurse Fontaine from behind. He then took Jesse from where he was laying and left before someone else walked in.

_In class_

"Jaden, Chancellor Sheppard wants to see you in his office."

Jaden looked up from the ground that he had been staring at the whole time. _Why does Chancellor Sheppard want to see me?_

Instead of asking that out loud he just went ahead to the principal's office.

_In the principal's office_

When he got there he saw the principal look up at him with an unusually grim expression on his face. Jaden stared at him confused. _Why does Chancellor Sheppard look so sad?_

"Jaden, I'm afraid I have terrible news."

_Oh no. This can't be good. I'm guessing it has something to do with Jesse._

"Jaden..." the principal paused for what seemed like an eternity. "Jesse has gone missing."

Jaden's eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. _No... Jesse... he can't be missing, he just can't be..._

"It's true Jaden. Nurse Fontaine said she blacked out all of a sudden and when she woke up Jesse wasn't there. I'm sorry."

_No it can't be true. It just can't..._

Without hesitating Jaden ran out of the principal's office to the infimary. He thought to himself that if he went to check for himself if Jesse wasn't really missing everything would be okay.

He thought wrong.

Jaden finally made it into the infimary. He looked around in all directions. There wasn't a sign of Jesse anywhere.

'N-no... Jesse... NO!!!!!!"

He then fell to his knees and burst out crying and started thinking bad thoughts.

_I should've been here. I should've just stayed here by his side. Now he's gone... again. All because I wasn't there... again._

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the nurse standing over him trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry Jaden. It's all my fault Jesse's gone."

"No it's not your fault. It's mine."

* * *

**Wendy: Oh no where did Jesse go?**

**Me: I guess not everyone would know where he is but I bet they would know who took him.**

**Wendy: Well it's not like it's really hard to figure it out.**

**Me: I will try to update soon so please review and I will try to work on this faster.**


	7. I Will Find You

**No Matter What**

**A/N: Here's chapter 7. Let's see what's gonna happen to Jesse. Sorry it took so long. Will he be saved? Will he stay in his coma if he is saved? You will find out soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Will Find You**

Jaden was laying in bed in his dorm crying because he knew Jesse was gone again and it was all his fault. A lot of things were going through his mind: _Why is everything bad happening to Jesse? Why wasn't I here to stop him from being taken? Where was he taken?_

Those thoughts kept circling through his mind for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't want Jesse to get hurt again.

He finally stood up and sighed. He had to go save him at any cost. Without another second wasted, Jaden ran out of his room and out into the open forest with the full intention to save Jesse. He didn't know he was being watched the whole time.

_In Viper's Chamber_

Viper laughed evilly and turned around to look Jesse. "Yes. Come for your boyfriend. But you will get much more than you ever bargained for." He turned to look at a tube flowing with duel energy. "Once I duel you Jaden, I will finally have all duel energy I need. Then I will be able to get my beloved son Ricky back." He cringed when he mentioned his dead son's name. "Don't worry Ricky. I will get you back."

_Back to Jaden_

Jaden was searching the forest frantically for Jesse, leaving no rock unturned. He saw the moon in the night sky and realized he had been looking for Jesse for almost five hours. Hell, he could've searched the whole island by now. But no matter where he looked, there was still no sign of Jesse...

"Dammit... Jesse where are you?"

_Kuri kurii_

Winged kuriboh was hovering over Jaden's shoulder trying to comfort him. "Thanks pal." Then he had an idea. "Hey Kuriboh, do you know where Jesse is?"

_Kurii kurii!! (yes)_

A smile shot across Jaden's face and at that moment no one would've ever known he was depressed. "Can you take me to him?"

Winged Kuriboh flew off in the direction Jesse was in and he followed.

_Don't worry Jess. I'll find you._

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry it's short but it's better than nothing right? ...Right? Anyone**

***crickets chirp in background***

**T.T Review nicely please.**


	8. Confrontation

**No Matter What**

**A/N: Chapter 8!! I never thought I would actually make it this far.**

**Wendy: Me either.**

**Me: Time for a confrontation between Jaden and Viper. Let's see what will happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Confrontation**

Jaden was trying to catch up with his furry partner who continued to float along ahead of him. He was glad that Jesse was going to be safe soon, but he was also worried about Jesse being hurt... or maybe even dead.

He shook the thought out of his head. This wasn't the time to be thinking like that. He had to get Jesse to safety and that wasn't going to happen unless he kept looking on the bright side. If there was a bright side to any of this...

_We're almost there, I can feel it._

_Kuri Kurii_

Kuriboh halted in front of a doorway that led to the inside of a building that seemed to be very high up.

_Don't worry Jesse. I'm here now._

_Kuri Kurii_

"He's all the way up there, huh? That's not gonna stop me." Jaden ran as fast as he could so he could reach the top of the building.

_Meanwhile with Viper_

"Well it looks like Jaden found me after all." He turned and glanced at Jesse. "Doesn't matter. I will still defeat him... and get my beloved son back." He single tear streamed down his face. "Ricky..."

_Back with Jaden_

There were many flights of stairs, and Jaden had go up all of them to get to the one he loved so much. He was exhausted from running, but he didn't care. He never stopped to catch his breath. Instead he kept running like there was no tomorrow. Nothing could stop him from saving Jesse; not now, not ever.

It seemed like he had been running up those stairs for hours. Then he saw light coming from above him. He was almost there.

_Can't stop now._

He kept running until he finally reached the doorway the light emanated from.

He closed his eyes...

For a split-second, it seemed as though Jaden was trapped in a wierd dream. But Viper standing in front of him along with Jesse told him that this was no dream.

"JESSE!!"

Viper snickered. "So... you've come at last. I've been waiting for you Jaden. Now I will duel you into submission and take your duel energy. If you refuse to duel me, then your precious Jesse will pay the price for your ignorance."

"No..grr.. Fine I accept your challenge. Just keep Jesse out of this."

"As you wish." Viper's duel disk shot open and the red glow came on. Jaden's did the same. The duel was about to start and Jaden had to give it his all in order to get Jesse away from here.

"DUEL!!"

* * *

**A/N: The duel between Jaden and Viper. The tension is growing.**

**Wendy: Who will win? Will Jesse ever be saved? And when is dinner gonna be here.**

**Me: All important questions, especially the last part. Mom! Where's our cheeseburgers? Review please.**


	9. Showdown

**No Matter What**

**A/N:FINALLY THE 9TH CHAPTER! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!**

**Wendy: Yes it has. Like 5 weeks since you last updated?**

**Me: Yeah well it's not my fault that I lost the file for my story. So finally Jaden and Viper will duel for Jesse. Let's just hope Jaden wins.**

**Wendy: But even if he does win, how will he get him out of his coma?**

**Me: That will come later so quit ruining the story for others.**

**Chapter 9: Showdown**

Syrus was in his dorm room with Hasselbarry discussing something important.

"Where is Jaden?" said Syrus.

"I don't know. The last time I saw him he was running down the hall like a maniac. I guess he was just going to go check up on Jesse again."

"Yeah maybe. But I never thought he would be out this long.

"Maybe he's just staying the night in the infirmary tonight."

"Did he say he was going to?"

"Well no."

They both sighed. Silence hung in the air.

Syrus was the one to break the silence. "I feel sorry for Jaden and Jesse. They've been through so much lately. Jaden's really worried about Jesse."

"Yeah. Somehow everything bad happens to those too."

The door burst open loudly and in rushed an out of breath Chazz.

"Hey have either of you losers seen Jaden in the past few hours?"

They didn't like being called losers but they had to focus on what was really important at the moment. "No we haven't," Syrus answered sadly. "We think he went to go check on Jesse."

"Well he's not there. And neither is Jesse."

Hasslebarry and Syrus exchanged confused looks.

"Nurse Fontaine said that Jesse was taken," he continued. "And that Jaden went looking for him."

"Oh no!" they both said in unison.

"We need to go look for them. I'm sure that wherever they are, they are in very big trouble."

"Right. We should be heading out," Syrus said.

Without another word the three guys ran off into the forest with the intention of finding Jaden and Jesse.

**Jaden & Jesse**

_Don't worry Jesse. I'll get you out of here no matter what it takes._

"It's my move. I draw."

Jaden drew his card. It was Clayman.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman."

Clayman appeared on the field in defense mode.

_DEF 2000_

"You're up Viper."

"And you're going down. I draw."

Viper drew his card, put it in his hand, and used another card in his hand.

"I'll summon Venom Snake."

_ATK 1200_

"Once a round, my snake can attack one of your monsters directly."

The Venom Snake leaped up and bit Clayman.

"Beware a snake's bite. It will make you suffer on the inside and eventually kill you. But you already know that don't you?"

Jaden grit his teeth and snarled.

"Now I''l lay two cards facedown and activate the effect of Venom Swamp." The field was replaced with muck. "With every bite your monsters take, they lose 500 attack points. A snake arose from the swamp and bit Clayman.

_ATK 800 - 300_

"My hero..."

"His attack points will soon be 0. When it does your monster will be destroyed."

Another snake arose from the swamp and bit Clayman.

_ATK 300 - 0_

_Clayman destroyed._

"Aww man."

"None of your monsters will stand a chance against me. Soon your energy will be all mine and the Awakening shall commence."

**A/N: Sorry this was a bit short but I just had to update with something. I got most of the dialogue from episode 117 Snake in the Grass.**

**Wendy: Just what does Viper mean about the Awakening?**

**Me: You will find out when I update. Review and I will do my best to update.**


End file.
